New Experiences
by FrEdLiVeSiNmYcLoSeT
Summary: Hermione gets tired of waiting around for Ron. What happens when a red-headed twin comes to her rescue after a very unusual morning in the Great Hall. (Not the best at summaries. Come check it out if you ship this adorable couple)
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione the bookworm, gets tired of doing everyone else's homework. What do the boys of the_  
 _Golden Trio think of that? Things don't go so well for Hermione._

 _I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the ever wonderful J.K. Rowling._

 _ **Chapter 1**_

How I could be so thickheaded? I should have known trying to make Ron jealous would never work. That boy was way passed tenfold in thickheadedness than I was being at this moment. Subtle and quiet was not the way to go if I wanted to get his attention.

Sometimes I wonder why I even try, am I just wasting my precious younger years chasing someone that clearly doesn't want me?

Time for a change, right? If being asked to the Yule Ball by his favorite Quidditch player wasn't enough to stir something up, then I do believe it is time to move on. No more pining for this bookworm!

Which the makes more time for studying, definite plus. I'm liking this idea more and more. There is a big Potions exam on the horizon, all the better.

Man! I really am a bookworm.

Well I believe this is where we part for the time being, Journal. I do have an essay to write for Harry, before tomorrow.

Sheesh those boys are lazy. What would they do without me?

Hermione put her quill down, closed her Journal and cast a locking spell over it. To many times has Ginny read it without her permission to leave it unprotected. Pulling out a parchment from her desk drawer, she sighed heavily and replaced the quill into her hand and wished she had more friends that do their own homework.

She realized she was the smartest of the "Golden Trio", but the other two just never seemed to care to apply themselves. They just figured Hermione always had them covered. Her quill stopped mid-sentence and she set it aside. Scooting her chair back enough to remove herself, she changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers, clapping the lights off.

Her whisper of Good Night fell on deaf ears as Ginny had long since reached dreamland. As unusual as it was, Hermione was not going to write that essay for Harry. She was tired of doing three times the homework of everyone else.

Harry would have to take responsibility on his own shoulders this time. Letting him know at Breakfast would give him plenty of time to finish it up before Defense Against the Dark Arts period.

With a slight smug smile on her face, Hermione drifted to sleep.

"Hermione!? How am I supposed to finish this essay before class? I don't have any idea what it is about." Harry practically shouted in the Great Hall. Fellow students sitting close by, turned to see what the raised voice was about.

"Well, Harry. That's not really my fault, now is it?" was her retort, still proud of herself for not finishing his essay. "You still have plenty of time before that class to finish it. Just look at your notes."

"I didn't take notes! I never take notes, Hermione!" His voice raising in pitch as he continued. "I have not had to take notes because I knew you would write the essay for me."

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione shrugged. "Guess I didn't feel like doing all the work. Oh, by the way Ron, because you're probably wondering," he looked at her, a little more dumbstruck than normal, "I had finished yours, but then I ripped it up and threw it in the trash. You'll have to write your own too." That sunk in quick and he turned almost as red as his head.

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled, standing from his seat across from her. "You threw it away? What were you thinking?" His reddening face drawing more attention. "I don't have any notes either. What am I to do now?" Both Harry and Ron glared at her.

"Not my problem," she replied. Before anyone could say anymore, a fist connected with Hermione's cheek, knocking her off the bench and her back was hitting the floor.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" A voice came to her rescue, she didn't want to speak. Too afraid of crying if she opened her mouth. Two strong hands were under her arms helping her to stand

She couldn't look anywhere else than Ron, disbelief evident on her face. He already looked as if he regretted his latest decision, but her support spoke again before he uttered a word.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you strike a lady, let alone one of your best friends. George and I are going to have to beat some sense into you, aren't we? What a Gentleman, you are." He spat sarcastically. "Come on, Hermione, let's get you to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomfrey take a look at that."

She hadn't yet looked up at the man with his arms wrapped around her, securely shielding her from the glances and murmurs as they passed through the long tables. To afraid that if she looked into his eyes she would not be able to hold back the tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks. Once they were clear of the doors and they shut as obnoxiously loud as ever, Hermione let a few tears slip down from her eyes.

"I'm impressed. Most girls you age would have tucked tail and ran from that scene bawling. You held your ground back there." He paused, relaxing his hold on her a little and moving his right arm from her shoulder to around her waist.

Still dazed this move didn't bother her, any other time she would have turned and smacked a guy for being so forward. Although she was scared that without his support she would likely fall over.

He stopped them walking and turned Hermione to face him, but she avoided his gaze, ducking her head. "Look at me. I don't care if you're crying now. I would start to wonder a bit if you weren't crying That was a lot said, without any words."

When his hand was on her chin tilting her head upward, she knew she recognized the freckles dotting the flesh, but she still wasn't ready for eye contact. She let her head be lifted, and steered her vision to his nose rather his eyes. "I just wanna give you a high five you know. That was truly incredible, standing up to those two. I'm sorry, but I never thought you had it in you. Now come on. I won't give you a high-five until you look at me." he almost pleaded.

At the sound of his voice she took in a deep calming breath. She needed to collect herself, before she slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"Ah-ha!" The smile that crossed his face was far to infectious, and she found the sides of her mouth curling upward as well. His hand shot up in the air and she first thought he had a question to ask, but quickly realized he was awaiting a high five. She looked up at the height of his hand ad knew she'd miss but tried for it anyway. He gave a slight quip of laughter when her had only made it to his lower forearm, after she jumped to reach his hand. "Sorry. Use to George. Don't usually get munchkins giving me high-fives." He ruffled her hair, even though she protested loudly.

"Fred! Quit it! My hair's a mess as it is, without your help." She was laughing as she grabbed a hold of his offending hand. Wrapping her left hand around his wrist, she held his hand at the right height for her to give him a high-five. "There. Now remember where your hand is not. The proper height for a Hermione high-five." She let go of his wrist and slapped his hand with her other hand.

"A Hermione high-five! Just so you know, I am from now on going to yell that out each time I want a high five from you." He grinned, cheekily, from ear to ear. Hermione just shook her head, laughing silently. She knew perfectly well he was not fibbing.

"What are you doing?" She had finished shaking her head to find him moving his hand from up high to where she had previously placed it.

"Making sure I can remember where my hand is supposed to be for this…" he paused, and then yelled, "HERMIONE HIGH-FIVE!" Surprised, she stood dumbly for a minute, before giving his outstretched hand a good smack. She knew she was in for an interesting year now. "Told you so."

"Never doubted you," she replied.

"Knew you wouldn't. Now let's get you checked out." He bent a bit, his tall lanky form towering above her and gently took a hold of her chin. "Doesn't look to bad actually. You still wanna go to the hospital wing?"

"Nah. I think I'll be good. Doesn't hurt too much. I mostly think I was stunned." A frown returned to her face, quickly after the memory resurfaced.

"Yea. Ron can be a right git. I'm not even gonna stick up for him. Doesn't deserve it. Plus, he does punch like girl."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she finished with a good connecting punch to his bicep.

"Well, never mind." he said, rubbing his arm. "His punches are weaker than a girl." She beamed at him, glad to have him here to cheer her up. He smiled back, and nonchalantly wrapped his right arm over her shoulders. "Shall we head to the common room and get away from all the commotion?"

"I would like that very much, actually." They started their way, when after a few feet, she stopped. "But first, HERMIONE HIGH-FIVE!" She yelled rather loudly, and Fred burst out laughing. He gave her hand a quick slap.

"You are something else, Hermione." he said raggedly, still trying to reign in his laughter.

"Why thank you." was her response, followed by a curtsy. When he had finished laughing, he re-wrapped his arm and steered them in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

 _Well, well. What do we think of the first chapter? I'm hoping for feedback and views, it's what keeps me writing. Love you all, hope you enjoyed. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

"That truly was one of the best feelings, telling them to do their own homework, you know?" Hermione told him ten minutes later as they came upon The Fat Lady.

"I can believe it." He stopped when she did, having not yet realized they had reached their destination.

"Dragon's Breath." The portrait swung open and they stepped through to the open common room.

"I don't know about you, but my first period is free. I was just going to hang out in here for a while." Fred said as he plopped into an armchair by the fireplace.

"You know what? Today shall be a day for first's and I'm not going to go to class." Plopping onto the couch beside him she lifted her legs and stretched out along the length.

"What?!" he almost stuttered. "Hermione Jane Granger, not going to class? You are just full of surprises today." He nudged her with his foot, causing her to turn and look at him. "How about a game then?"

"Hmmm. Okay. What game shall we play? Wizard's Chess? Some card games?"

"How about Truth or Dare?" he suggested.

"Ugh," she panicked a little. Truth or Dare with a Weasley Twin, she figured could be dangerous.

"I'll be good, I swear." It was like he could read her mind. "Be on my best behavior. Well I'll try to be my best" His cheeky grin returned to his freckled face. Feeling more confident than ever before, Hermione nodded her head in approval. "Really?" Fred was stunned. He had not expected her to agree, what so ever.

"Yeah. Why not. I'm up for trying new things today. Even though I am just a teensy bit apprehensive."

"Wicked! Alright Hermione. Why don't you start this loverly game for us." He smiled at her, a genuine smile. But it still did not help to sate her growing nervousness.

"Okay," she paused, "Fred, truth or dare?"

"Let's start with a truth." Hermione had wished he would have asked for a dare. Dares are simpler to come up with.

"Truth, huh?" She had no idea what to ask. She didn't want to ask something easy. She wanted something she couldn't guess on her own."

"Now don't make it to personal, Hermione. The game has only just begun. I can see your brain working in there." When he's around what she's thinking must be plastered on her forehead for him to read.

"I want honest answers Fred."

"I swear, I will answer any questions put to me with honesty."

"Good. Don't want to have to use a hex on you." She gave him his own cheeky grin.

"I believe you would do it too. I don't want to have to threaten you with any of George and my concoctions, so honesty from you too then."

"Fair enough." she stuck her hand out and he shook it once, as if to seal a deal. "My question for you… Do you ever wish you weren't a twin?"

"Hmmm… That's a good question. I've thought about that a few times. There have been sometimes I've wished so, but overall? No. I love being a twin. Oh, the mischief we cause together." He got a look in his eyes like he was caught up in some past memory of such a time. Hermione waved a hand at him, trying to bring him back to where they were sitting. He shook his head and apologized. "Right. So, Hermione. Would you like truth or dare?"

"I will also go with truth." Not ready for any dare from him yet. The look on his face made her regret her choice right away.

"Good choice" Mischief was in his voice. "Hermione," he paused, making her even more nervous. "Do you like Ickle Ronniekins?" She blushed right away and mentally punched herself.

"Was it that obvious? I thought I had hid it well."

"Ron's not the best at noticing things. But yes it… Wait, you said was. As in you no longer like him?"

"I do believe I answered your question truthfully, so it is now my turn." He looked about to say something, but he let her continue. "Truth or Dare, then?"

"Truth." he smiled.

"Would you have beaten your brother up if I had asked you too?"

"Yes ma'am. That little prat would have deserved it too. He knows better than to hit a lady, let alone his own friend."

"Thanks Fred. I'll keep that in kind." She winked at him.

"Which is it for you this time?"

"I'll try a dare. Don't go making it outrageous now." She emphasized her point by shaking her pointer finger at him.

"Let's see. I dare you, Hermione Jane Granger, to come kiss me on the cheek for being your knight in shining armor." He finished with a smirk. Throwing caution to the wind she surprised Fred by standing up and heading his way.

"A knight in shining armor deserves better than a kiss on the cheek." When she reached his chair, she leaned in putting her hands on either side of his head on the headrest and placed her lips lightly on his own. Breaking contact just as quickly as they had touched, a spark of something ignited when their lips met. She turned away swiftly to hide the growing blush across her cheeks, not quite sure why she was blushing in the first place.

Was she embarrassed because she had just kissed the brother of the boy she had crushed on for years, Or was it because she had liked the kiss far more than she thought she would Shaking that thought from her head she sat back down on the opposite end of the couch to better face him, then have her back to him. He continued to stare at her for a minute more. Shock and a little bit of awe evident on his face. She didn't know how long he would be staring so she figured it was best to break the silence. "Well then, hero of mine," she started, waking him from his frozen state, "Would you like truth or a dare?"

Fred opened his mouth only to close it again and clear his throat. His gaze finally left her face and moved to the floor. She swore she saw the redhead turn slightly blush colored. His chest heaved as he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. When his eyes met hers again he stood up from his chair and started her way. Hermione shrank a little further to the couch, the look in his eyes made her apprehensive, the color had darkened and had become slightly hooded.

Fred's walk was slow but determined. He knew he was going to get what he wanted. When he reached the spot she was frozen in, he deliberately stood in front of her, waiting, seeing the effect his presence had on her by her body posture and she had started nervously licking her lips. He had been waiting for a moment like this since the first summer she had spent at the Burrow. The moment she had asked him to help her get over her fear of flying and the nervous, yet, set look on her face, had done him in.

There was no way he was going to let this moment get away from him. Any other time he had summoned enough courage, one other of the Golden Trio or even Ginny would come bounding in and steal her away. Now as the time. Everyone would be in class soon; the common room would be empty for a good while. When he felt she was about to speak he knelt on the couch, right knee alongside her, and brought his left over to straddle her.

In that one single move, all nervousness left her form and her eyes darkened also, lust clouded her mind. All coherent though was gone from her thoughts. His hands placed on either side of her head as he leaned his head down towards hers. She could feel his breath tickle her ear, and an involuntary shiver ran through her entire being. All Hermione could do was lay still and wait for his next move.


End file.
